


Успешная сделка

by thett



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Criminal husbands, First Time, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: по мотивам заявки 1.23 на кинк-фестеМикки/Рэй, огненный юст, жесткий петтинг, ласки на грани и тупые отмазы в духе "без проникновения за измену не считается"
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Успешная сделка

\- Не надо, - сказал Рэй и сжал ладонь, тянущуюся к нему через ручник.  
\- А мне кажется, надо, - сказал Майкл.  
Он положил руку Рэю на пах и с намеком поддел пуговицу джинсов.   
Дышать сразу же стало нечем; Рэй через силу протолкнул в легкие воздух, ощущая очертания каждой гребаной альвеолы. Рэя это не смущало - за двадцать девять лет он сжился со своим расстройством и умел с ним работать. Смущало Рэя другое.  
Майкл скривил губы в неровной улыбке и прикоснулся этой улыбкой к шее, едва прикрытой воротом застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашки.  
\- Это плохая идея, - развил свою мысль Рэй, смыкая пальцы вокруг его запястья - прямиком под неизвестно где и как добытым “Брегетом”.  
Если бы только. Если бы только каким-то чудом он мог не знать, где и как Майкл раздобыл “Брегет” - и сопровождающую его двадцатку мелкими купюрами в спортивной сумке.  
\- Почему? - поинтересовался Майкл.  
Он справился с пуговицей и молнией и втиснул пальцы под резинку боксеров. От его неловких скованных тканью движений Рэй забывал все аргументы “против”, которые успел сочинить. Аргументов “за” в его swot-схеме не имелось.  
\- Потому что не надо, - отрезал Рэй и оттянул ворот - исключительно для того, чтобы облегчить дыхание.  
Майкл неправильно истрактовал его жест и тотчас же приник к освободившейся площади, стремясь заклеймить ее прикосновением губ.  
\- Нет, - решительно сказал Рэй.  
“Да”, - без слов сказал Майкл, поднимаясь поцелуем по грудинно-какой-то-там мышце.  
Движение окончилось на его губах, и вместе с ним у Рэя закончились аргументы.  
В уме всплывали осколки интегральных уравнений, обрывки формул продуктивности и индексы KPI; инструкции из методички, начинающейся со слов: “Никогда не трахайся со своим боссом”.  
От Майкла пахло адреналином, пережженным потом и последним ароматом Джо Малон. Рэймонд с радостью подобрал бы ему что-то нишевое, уникальное и неповторимое, - под триста фунтов за тридцать миллилитров, с нотами грозы, земли и “Белой вдовы”, - но пока что ему не предоставили такой чести.  
Губы у Майкла были тонкие и соленые. “Гаторад”, - припомнил Рэй. Очень важно поддерживать баланс электролитов, особенно в процессе напряженных переговоров с применением огнестрельного оружия. Рэй следил за балансом электролитов и всегда держал в бардачке бутылку “Гаторада”, поллитровку минералки и беретту.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Майкл и втиснулся языком в его рот.  
Его пальцы успешно нащупали путь под бельем и сжали член.  
Рэй выдохнул ему в рот. Руль завис помехой на грани видимого, над ним рисовались бесконечные ряды контейнеров. Ребристые края лениво озолачивало восходящее солнце.  
Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз встречал рассвет в своей постели, и не рассчитывал сделать это в ближайшее время.  
Язык Майкла очерчивал границу зубов и целенаправленно стремился к нёбу. Рэй ответил ему (это было вопросом банальной вежливости), вылизал шершавую поверхность и завел по кругу. Он обмяк на водительском сиденье, расставил ноги шире и не сопротивлялся вторжению.  
Сопротивляться Майклу всегда было плохой идеей.  
\- Молодец, - одобрил Майкл, выпутывая его член из складок боксеров, из жесткой джинсовой ткани.  
\- Скажи еще, хороший мальчик, - процедил Рэй, кусая его нижнюю губу.  
\- Скажу, если тебя это заводит, - покладисто отозвался Майкл.  
Ему не шло быть послушным. Вся его покорность не стоила ломаного гроша; он прогибался только затем, чтобы нагнуть. Нагибаться на водительском сиденье крохотного “Форда” было некуда, и Рэй поддался.  
Майкл скользил языком по губам, практично обводил головку большим пальцем и мял свободной рукой шею под накрахмаленным воротничком. Рэй расстегнул пуговицу, вторую; откинул голову назад, приглашая. Губы податливо съехали вниз.  
\- Без засосов, - предупредил Рэй.  
Вместо ответа Майкл прихватил зубами кожу.  
Замечательно. Засосов не будет - будут укусы, ожерельем опоясывающие шею. Повезет, если под линией воротничка.  
Рэймонд сглотнул и повел ладонью под его брюки. Майкл втянул живот; рука съехала вниз легко, будто так и было задумано, будто так было нужно.  
Майкл втянул воздух сквозь зубы и тут же прикусил, когда Рэймонд обнял пальцами каменный стояк.  
Методички не говорили ровным счетом ничего по этому поводу. “Не трахайся со своим боссом”, - советовали они. “Не стоит допускать чрезмерного сближения”, - повторяли с настойчивостью сраного Дейла Карнеги. О том, что следует делать, когда вы с боссом находитесь на расстоянии вдоха, и у него на тебя стоит как у черта на шабаше - относительно этого они молчали.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Майкл.  
В его предложении отсутствовал намек на силу, и потому Рэй сдался: перелез через ручник, оседлал его колени. Каким-то невообразимым образом он поместился между Майклом и приборной панелью - увязшей по локоть в его брюках руке стало гораздо удобнее, зато стало труднее дышать. Рот Майкла, наставивший достаточно отметин на шее Рэя, прикипел к губам, и отказывать ему было как минимум нелогично. Рэй дернул вниз его брюки; Майкл поднялся, встречая движение. Его рука на члене сжалась, и Рэй послушался, дроча ему как себе.  
\- Хорошо же получилось, - заключил Майкл.  
Рэймонду было что ему ответить - было бы, не согревай Майкл дыханием его щеку, если бы он не проходился тесным кольцом пальцев от головки к основанию, каждый раз вызывая дрожь.  
Двадцатка в спортивной сумке. “Брегет” с каплями крови - чужой - на внутренней стороне. Три трупа на пристани. Один выживший; успешная сделка.  
Понять бы, почему у него вставало на это, как на бодрый тройничок с “Порнхаба”.  
\- Еще не получилось, - отбил подачу Рэй.  
Майкл выдохнул ему под ухо и ускорился, держа темп. Рэймонд ответил тем же, обводя языком линию челюсти с проступающей утренней щетиной. Он задел локтем магнитолу, и из динамиков заструился легкомысленный синти-поп. Майкл засмеялся - хрипло, красиво, и у Рэймонда не осталось других вариантов, кроме как проглотить его смех.  
Его губы уже не были солеными. Вернее, были - но по-другому. У него на языке остывал вкус Рэймонда, и от этого Рэймонда вело не хуже чем от травы.  
\- Давай потом дунем, - сказал Майкл. Голос ломался как у подростка, взбудораженного идеей провести ночь без сна на пирсе в компании лучшего друга и косяка.  
\- Давай не будем, - отказался Рэй.  
Рэй не был его другом. Не был его любовником. Рэймонд был его правой рукой - и сейчас эта рука делала то, для чего была задумана.  
Он предпочел бы, чтобы его предназначение состояло лишь в том, чтобы стучать по калькулятору и нажимать на курок, но с предназначением не спорят.  
\- Давай, - сказал Майкл и затянул Рэймонда в поцелуй - глубокий и откровенный, такой, которому при всем желании не получится сопротивляться.  
Рэй застонал ему в рот, зажмурился до звезд перед глазами и рефлекторно сжал руку. Майкл сказал: “А-ах”, а потом сказал: “Да, вот так”, а потом он кончил, и Рэй кончил тоже, мыча ему в рот что-то неразборчивое, горькое, как бывает только в первый раз (из тысячи).  
Они целовались - так, как будто ничего не кончилось, а только началось, и трупы несговорчивых подельников распадались на части в холодной воде, и их не могло согреть ни солнце над пирсом, ни пряный весенний ветер, ни теплая влага на пальцах.  
\- Поехали ко мне, - сказал Микки, вытирая ладонь о спортивную сумку, - Роз сосисок пожарит. С фасолью, как вы, британцы, любите.   
Он помолчал, сопоставляя образ Розалинд с приготовлением традиционного английского завтрака.  
\- Или найдет того, кто это сделает за нее, - решительно закончил он.  
\- Прекрати, - попросил Рэй. Этого было слишком много - его припухших от поцелуев губ, его обтравленных кислотой костяшек, его расслабленного и счастливого лица. - Ты же. Розалинд. Ты ведь ее.  
\- Ага, - согласился Микки, - и тебя. Поехали.


End file.
